


The Morning After

by inthepeppermintwind



Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthepeppermintwind/pseuds/inthepeppermintwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Burt looks at his son that morning, he knows something is...different. Post!KlaineSex. How does Burt react to finding out that Kurt has had sex with Blaine?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work that I originally published on fanfiction.net in 2011 (under the name pineappletop92). I am currently moving all of my stories from there to here and scarvesandcoffee (when they apply). Thank you.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or else Klaine and Finchel would be singing "As Long as You're Mine" from Wicked for their sex song (it would make an amazing quartet I think...)
> 
> Original Publication Date: October 25, 2011

Burt glanced up at his son as he practically skipped into the kitchen, whistling happily.

"You came home late last night," Burt remarked as he turned to the sports section.

Kurt turned around halfway to grin at his dad where he sat in his arm chair, slippered feet perched on the coffee table.

"Sorry." He headed over to the kitchen entrance, disappearing around the corner.

Burt frowned. Kurt hadn't scolded him for putting his feet on the coffee table. Something was off.

Carefully, he put the newspaper down on the table beside him and stood up, walking over to the kitchen to watch his son as he whisked around the kitchen, preparing his breakfast, humming a tune to himself.

"Kurt?"

"Hmm?"

"What did you and Blaine exactly  _do_  last night?"

Kurt paused in scrambling his egg whites, before carefully putting the whisk down and turning to face his father. Burt noticed that even though he looked apprehensive and was blushing, he was biting his lips as if to keep himself from smiling.

"Dad, I…Blaine…" Kurt took a deep breath and in that moment, Burt knew what had happened.

"What happened to waiting till you were thirty?"

If anything, the blush on his son's cheeks grew darker as his eyes widened in surprise.

"How - how did you-?"

Burt shrugged, leaning against the table and crossing his arms. "It wasn't hard to guess. But Kurt, why would you do something like that? And so soon? Several months ago you could barely even stand to hear the word, and now you've gone and done it?"

"Dad, I've grown up since then. I read the pamphlets, Blaine and I talked about it before hand, and we were safe. I promise you, Dad, I was ready."

"Physically, yes, but mentally?"

"What do you mean?"

Burt sighed, uncrossing his arms and putting his hands on his son's shoulders. "Kurt, I understand how sex affects a person mentally, and I just want to know if you were ready for that? I mean, the person who's giving usually doesn't feel the same emotions as the one who's receiving. I know how emotional you can get sometimes and I just want to make sure you didn't make a rash decision just because your boyfriend was pressuring you into-"

"Dad," Kurt said, cutting him off and placing his hands on top of his own, pushing them off his shoulder. "What makes you think I was on the receiving end?"

Burt blinked at his son, who smiled at him before walking back over to the counter to finish cooking his eggs. Slowly, Burt made his way back to the doorway where he paused, before turning to look back at his son, a smirk cracking across his face.

"That's my boy."

Kurt's laughter followed him back to his armchair, where he settled down with his newspaper once more, and content smile settled on his lips.


End file.
